The PRIMATE CENTER CORE Group, at the California Primate Center (CPRC), will provide support to the project where nonhuman primates are used. This includes all aspects of research done on primates, supplying animals, animal housing (both indoor and outdoor), veterinary care, special handling of animals, centralized facilities for clinical laboratory work, computer support and administration. All efforts will be incorporated into the existing administrative structure which has been established to ensure compliance with all University, State, and Federal regulations dealing with animal care. Two disease models of acquired retroviral immunosuppression in macaques are under study at the Primate Center: (1) simian type D retrovirus (SRV-1, MPMV, SRV-2) and (2) simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV). Research in both models is supported by grants from NIH, the state of California, and private foundations. Emphasis is on mechanisms of pathogenesis and development of antiviral therapies and vaccines. The SIV model is probably the most directly applicable to human AIDS and serves as an excellent link between basic laboratory investigations and potential clinical application of pharmacologic and immunization procedures. Importantly, HIV-2 can establish a persistent infection in rhesus monkeys and, thus, may be a useful system for investigating many aspects of infection of humans by immunodeficiency lentiviruses. Many of these research investigations will require direct interactions of the MOLECULAR VIROLOGY and CLINICAL VIROLOGY CORE components in this CFAR. The model systems involving rhesus monkeys provide an immensely valuable resource which is yet underutilized and will gladly be shared with other investigators in academia, government, and industry. Full utilization of the expertise of many researchers at U.C. Davis will be greatly facilited by the animal and laboratory units, renovations, equipment, and other resources requested in this application for a Center for AIDS Research.